


I'm Not Going Anywhere

by Twiggy31



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Panic Attacks, beating reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twiggy31/pseuds/Twiggy31
Summary: When Magnus returns from Edom his excitement is quickly dashed when he finds the New York Institute abandoned. Heading to Alicante to reunite with his friends and loved ones, he quickly finds himself going back in his father's realm. He really should have whisked Alec away to a far off isolated island where nothing bad could happen...





	I'm Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combination of show and book since at the time this was written we didn't know anything more than Magnus was going to Edom at some point. I hope you enjoy this twist of events. Also I still like the idea of the Downworld Council being kidnapped. 
> 
> Canonical character death if you've read the books. Cheers!

When Magnus returned from Edom he didn’t think he would come back to a complete mess. A small part of him was hoping Alec would be waiting at the loft for him, but rationally he knew that the man was still the Head of the New York Institute and therefore couldn’t just wait around for him. He’d be waiting, but not necessarily in the loft. Thus he didn’t feel any concern when he stepped through the portal to a nearly empty home. With a smile, Magnus bent down when he saw Chairman Meow run at him to demand pets. “Hello, my beautiful boy. Have you missed me?” The cat’s purring escalated the longer the Warlock gave him attention.

After a few minutes, Magnus picked the cat up and gave him a kiss. “As much as I would love to laze around with you, I have a boyfriend to surprise.” He carried the Chairman to the bedroom where one side was turned down showing Alec had indeed still been staying at the loft waiting. His heart warmed at the idea. He didn’t want to admit it, but he had worried Alec would have grown tired and found a nice Shadowhunter man to settle down with. The Warlock had seen the way a few of the Male Shadowhunters watched Alec. Although slightly annoying, he couldn't exactly fault them for looking. Alec was a very beautiful man after all. 

Tutting to himself, Magnus steered himself away from the train of thought that was Alec's body. He wasn’t quite sure how long he had been gone and needed to check in with his boyfriend. Shaking his head, the Warlock placed the Chairman down and went to get ready; he had a boyfriend to impress.

Stepping out of the portal right outside the Institute, Magnus’s good mood suddenly dropped. His gut was twisting and churning, telling him something was wrong. Hurrying up the Institute’s stairs, he flung the doors open and froze. Blood decorated the walls and floor while Nephilim bodies were haphazardly scattered about. The smell of death and putrefaction permeated the air. “Alexander!” He called quickly checking the ashen faces of the dead. He kept calling as he ran through the New York Nephilim's headquarters. With each passing body, Magnus’s stomach turned and he pushed the urge to vomit away. With each new room and floor he called out to his boyfriend and friends. Hell, he even called out for Maryse unsure if she was even in the state when whatever happened, happened. 

With each new room where he didn’t find anyone he loved, he felt both relief and panic mix together. He rubbed his fingers trying to channel some of his magic that threatened to escape on its own. This is what Alexander must have felt like he thought. Izzy had told Magnus how Alec had scoured the entire Institute spending hours searching each floor making sure Magnus wasn’t among one of the fallen Downworlders when Jace had accidentally activated the Soul Sword. The sheer panic and relief Magnus had seen in the usually stoic face had startled him, but now… now he understood. Where was he?

After clearing the last room, Magnus was on the verge of having an actual panic attack. Breathing was difficult as his mind came up with at least seventeen different worse case scenarios. Majority of which ended with him never seeing Alec or any of his Shadowhunter friends again. Swiping a dead Shadowhunter’s phone, he called the one person he knew would know what had happened. “Hello?” Greeted him suspiciously. “This is C-“

“Cat, I can’t find Alexander!” Magnus blurted out as he turned around not knowing what to do. He hadn’t felt this useless and scared in years.

“Magnus?” The disbelief in her voice barely registered. “Magnus, when did-“

“Cat, where is Alexander? What happened? There’s blood and bodies-“

“Oh god Magnus, are you at the Institute?”

“Yes and I’ve check and he’s not here. Neither is-“

“Magnus breathe. He’s okay. Alec is okay.” Magnus let out a choked noise as his legs nearly gave out. He leaned against the closest wall for support as he bent forward. “Breathe in, 2… 3… 4… 5 and out 2… 3… 4… 5.” Together they practiced breathing until he was calm enough to listen to her. “Alec, his family, and most of the New York Shadowhunters retreated to Idris. Sebastian started attacking Institutes. The little bastard wiped out three and then went after New York. He wasn’t able to complete his mission and now almost all the Institutes around the world have been abandoned until he is neutralized. I’m sorry you had to see the Institute like that. I and some of the other Downworlders were going to clean it up soon, but we’ve had our hands full.”

Letting out a breath, Magnus nodded, “It’s, it’s okay you wouldn’t have known I would show up and then proceed to freak out.”

“True. When did you get back? How did you get back?”

“A few hours ago? I don’t know, I just know this place is huge. I’ve been here a while.”

“I’m sorry Magnus.”

“Not your fault. You and Madzie are okay, right? The other Warlocks? The werewolves? The Vampires? Even the Seelies?”

“We’re fine and he only really attacked the Shadowhunters. The Council has been called to Alicante though.”

“What?” The surprise in his voice quite evident.

Cat chuckled, “I was surprised too. Apparently the Council is making a name for itself. You should be quite proud of your little Nephilim. I’m currently the go to High Warlock interim while Lorenzo is in Alicante.” Suddenly she hummed, “And as High Warlock I think I should send you to Idris to report. I assume you learned quite a bit about whatever the hell is going on with Lilith and Edom.”

“Some things. Asmodeus isn’t exactly a helpful demon.” He rolled his eyes.

“Excellent. I’ll send them a message that you will be arrive shortly.”

“Thank you, Cat.”

“Anytime, now go see your Shadowhunter. He’s been missing you. It’s cute really although kind of pitiful.”

When he received a text stating that the Shadowhunters were expecting him, Magnus snapped his fingers to straighten out his outfit and fix his makeup and hair. Satisfied, he created a portal and stepped through. As he walked he received a few shocked looks and double takes because everyone knew he had disappeared to Edom. Gossip about anything, especially the head of an institute’s boyfriend disappearing, traveled faster than high school rumors. It was quite ridiculous.

Magnus was mildly shocked to see as many people as he did while he walked the streets of Alicante. Why anyone was up was surprising, but then again having basically lived with Alec he knew Shadowhunters tended to get up before the sun rose. Seeing as the sky was currently painted with light tints of blue, red, purple, and orange of sunrise, he figured he should have passed by a few more. 

What did cause him a slight pause was when he saw Izzy darting out of a quaint house. He felt himself relax slightly in relief at knowing that she was truly okay and safe currently. “Isabelle!” He called. He snickered as she nearly tripped and spun around.

Her painted red lips dropped open. “Magnus?” Her fingers twitched to reach for her seraph blade at her hip, but then a smile broke out. “MAGNUS!” 

“Hello.” He smiled as he hugged her.

“I can’t believe it’s really you.” She muttered into his shoulder. “I’ve missed you.”

“And I you.” They stayed in the embrace for a few moments before pulling away. “And where is your darling brother? I would like to surprise him.” Within milliseconds, Izzy’s face fell. “Isabelle.”

Part of her cherry red bottom lip disappeared between her teeth. Her eyes started to glaze with tears she tried not to let fall. “We… We don’t know.”

“What do you mean? Cat said he was here with everyone that survived the attack. Was he given a mission?” And if he had why hadn’t Izzy gone with him? Why didn’t she know where he was?

She shook her head and looked down. “No, he did, but… Last night the Council members had a dinner party at the Seelie representative house.” She broke off to get her emotions under control. “He didn’t come back last night. No one did. Magnus, the Council has been kidnapped. We think… no know Sebastian had something to do with it. The dining room was in chaos and a drug was found in the wine.”

“What have you been doing to find them?” A few red sparks fell from Magnus’s finger tips as his emotions threatened once more to cause destruction. Not only had the little shit taken Alexander, but also Raphael and Luke.

Suddenly, Izzy’s face twisted into anger. “Not much honestly. The Clave is more concerned about the impending fight with Sebastian and the Endarkened than the missing Council members.” She crossed her arms with slitted eyes. “Mom’s pissed, we all are. We’ve convinced Consul Jia to let us have a few Shadowhunters to try and track them down. I’ve been working on trying to figure out how Sebastian’s men were able to kidnap the Council since they’re all pretty powerful Downworlders and Alec. Jace is working on figuring out how they got in the first place and how no one saw or heard them. Mom is searching around for clues. Dad’s working with the Clave which sounds bad but really isn’t. He’s concerned about Alec, but we all agree he’s more useful working alongside the Consul. Clary is working with Jace and Max has been helping me a little.”

“Have you tried tracking them?” Magnus frowned.

Izzy nodded. “Clary tried tracking Luke. Jace tried Alec. Hell we even tracked down a pair of Parabatai to try and nothing. So they’re either near water or have a power spell around them to prevent tracking. Our only consolation right now is that Jace still has his Parabatai rune. He’s not getting much from Alec emotionally, but it’s still around so…

“Where am I needed?” Magnus asked his brow furrowed in determination.

“If you don’t need to be anywhere, you can help me.” Izzy offered. Right, reporting what I’ve learned. Magnus informed Izzy that’d he’d find her once he talked to the Clave about what happened in Edom. Now that Alec was missing he had no desire to, but it could help in the long run and he’d rather cross his t’s and dot I’s before they kicked him out of the Angelic city.

Two and a half days later Magnus found himself in a Clave meeting that was beyond frustrating. They were still less concerned about the missing council members than the impending fight with Sebastian and his Endarkened. He would concede and admit the war was important, but abandoning the council was stupid and insincere. The New York wolf pack was beyond pissed that the Clave was doing little to find their Alpha, while the New York hive was highly considering leaving the Shadowhunters to fight their own battle. Why should they fight when the Nephilim weren’t doing really anything to find their leader? The Seelies were as mysterious as ever and suspiciously unconcerned about their missing Knight. The Warlocks were up in arms about the High Warlock missing.

As the room filled with shouts of agreement and arguments, the Lightwoods whispered together about what they were and weren’t finding. The room froze when the door to the meeting room flew open with a loud BANG! Many in the room stood up for a better look at those who decided to interrupt an important meeting. Protests were on many lips, but died away when they saw who the newcomers were. In strolled a tired and worn Luke Garroway and Lorenzo Rey.

Jia was the first to speak. “Alpha Garroway. High Warlock Rey. Are you alright?” The room thick with anticipation.

“As well as anyone who was kidnapped to Edom.” The room gasped and some turned to look at Magnus. The warlock was hardly breathing as he realized Alec and Raphael weren’t with them. He hoped the pair were elsewhere, but a sinking feeling in his gut told him differently. “The Seelie’s are working with Sebastian. That’s how they were able to attack the Institutes without warning, he’s been using the Fairyland tunnel system when he’s not in Edom to plan in next attack.”

“I feared he was working with them.” Jia sighed. “But you are unharmed?”

“Hungry-“ Luke started.

“And recovering from being in Edom.” Lorenzo grumbled. Although Asmodeus couldn’t directly tamper with his magic like he could with Magnus, the demon realm still was draining on him and to a degree dampened his magic.

“What of Alexander and Raphael?” Magnus called out finally voicing what a small portion of the room was concerned about.

Both Downworlders sharply turned to look at the Warlock with wide eyes. “Magnus?” Luke’s face drained. His usual dark skin becoming almost translucent like a shedded snake’s skin. “Oh by the Angel.”

Magnus started shaking as he his voiced tried to sound commanding but came out more as begging. “What?” 

The Alpha walked towards him unsure how to comfort the Warlock when he knew the truth. “Alec and Raphael stayed behind. Alec wouldn’t leave without finding you and Raphael stayed to help. Oh god Magnus, I’m so sorry. We didn’t know.”

Suddenly the air in the room went deathly still. It reminded Clary of the calm before a tornado or hurricane. Where everything was falsely peaceful and didn’t give any hint of the shear destruction that was to come. She grabbed Jace as fear gripped her. 

Clenching his jaws, Magnus stood up straight and calmly stepped off the bleacher style seating heading towards the door. The air around him was snapping with barely contained magic. As he passed the Alpha whose eyes shifted a brilliant green and wolf scratched and whined inside him, Magnus hissed out, “Get Cat. Now.” Once outside the meeting room, he created a portal to a secluded part of Idris where he finally released the destructive power that had been threatening to escape since he first walked into the New York Institute.  
From where Izzy, Jace, Luke, Maryse, and Clary stood just outside the building, they could see the sky light red in the East. “I fear for whoever tries to get in his way.” The group turned to see Lorenzo staring at the sky. 

Maryse glared at the Warlock. “How did you not know Magnus wasn’t there? How could you let them stay behind?”

“First they are not my responsibility. I may have grown to… like your son, but he was determined. I’ve been around Magnus and Alec enough to know that if one of them is in danger the other will burn down the world to ensure they are safe. As for your first question, it is a demon realm. I may know what Magnus’s magic signature is, but my magic was dampened by being in Edom and I thought I felt traces of it. For all I know it could have been residual from when he was there or Asmodeus could have been tampering with it. I don’t know. I tried searching for him, but it was all inconclusive thus Alec and Raphael decided to stay behind just in case.”

“How did you get out?” Jace asked spinning his stele as he thought about what to do next.

“Wasn’t easy.” Luke replied ending the call to Cat. He kept his eyes on the Eastern sky for any signs that she may have arrived. “Sebastian was cocky enough to leave us together.”

“Which was his first mistake.” Izzy grinned.

Luke nodded. “We may not exactly like each other most of the time, but we do know how to work together. While Alec worked on picking Lorenzo’s locks-“

“How? I doubt Sebastian let him keep anything on him.” Jace frowned. He’d known how paranoid Sebastian could be even if he did believe no one could outsmart him.

“He had bobby pins on him?” Luke frowned. “There wasn’t really time to ask why he had them or where he kept them.

“Aw, he still carries them for me.” Izzy cooed. “They were probably hidden in his boots or something. He started after that one time I almost got stabbed by a demon because my hair kept getting in the way.”

“When was this?” Maryse asked disapprovingly while Jace snickered, “I remember that.”

Izzy waved her hand, “Long time ago. Anyway continue.”

Lorenzo commented, “I thought they were for Magnus.” Before Luke continued with the story. “While Alec helped Lorenzo, Raphael and I tried to find a way out and weapons. The chains ended up being the only thing of use aside from my claws and Raphael’s fangs. We set up a trap to which we had to be quite careful with since Raphael hadn’t really fed. I cut myself when we heard someone coming and Alec and Raphael started yelling.”

“I waited until the Endarkened who had come to ‘feed’ us arrived and tried to stop the fighting. Two ended up dead while the third had a pretty chain collar around their throat. They ended up singing a pretty song.” The Warlock grinned.

“He was the one who told us about the Seelie tunnel. After snapping his neck we started to escape…” Luke paused feeling like he let his friends down. 

Seeing the man hesitate, Lorenzo picked up the story. “We were almost to the exit when Alec stopped. While we were waiting for either Sebastian or the Endarkend to return to our cell, he had me try to sense Magnus. I told him I wasn’t sure if he was around or not. The Magic I felt was faint which could mean one of two things: Edom was draining him of his powers or it was residual. Alec refused to leave without knowing whether or not Magnus was still in Edom. We tried to convince him to come back with us and get more men, but he refused. Raphael ended up staying behind to make sure Alec had backup and because he said something about owing Magnus.”

“Sounds like Alec.” Jace rolled his eyes, but he knew he had no room to complain. If it had been Clary who had been missing, he would have also stayed to find her. “You know the Clave probably won’t send anyone right?”

Before anyone could say anything, Magnus walked up to them with a face that caused fear to envelop the small group. “Izzy grab your whip, Clary your Stele, Jace whatever you favor, and Maryse your Broadsword. Meet me at the old Fairchild mansion, we are going to pay my father a visit.” Then he stormed off a dark force following in his wake.

It took the group a minute or two to move again. Clary broke the silence, “Who’s Magnus’s father? Do we need to talk to him before going to Edom?”

Lorenzo snorted, “Hardly. His father is the Ruler of Edom. You should get going before he leaves without you.” The Warlock turned and started back inside the Clave meeting room. He knew he was going to have to do damage control and for whatever reason he was going to do it. What had gotten into him?

 

Upon hearing who Magnus’s father was the group stared in horror. All of them questioning everything they knew about the new mission and Magnus. Deciding that they would try to process the new information later, they went into hunter mode and started getting ready. An hour later, six people stood outside the Warlock Representative house. Simon had showed up as Izzy dressed and strapped weapons on. Satisfied that the Shadowhunters were ready, the group traveled outside Alicante’s wards and prepared a portal to New York where they quickly made their way to the entrance to the Seelie court. Luke ended up staying behind to be with his pack and get them ready for the oncoming attacks.

The Seelie queen was unhappy when her court was stormed. She threatened and tried to harm them, but ended up yielding to the power of Asmodues’s pissed off son. Held as captive, she navigated Fairyland until they came to three tunnels. With the help of Meliorn, whom all were pissed at especially Izzy, the pair tried to spin circles around the group to which tunnel lead to Edom. Getting fed up with the queen and Maryse ending up cleaving Meliorn’s head off (because she ain’t afraid of no fey) the group picked a tunnel.

Magnus hated Edom. Not only was it a demon realm and no one liked demon realms, but it was also literally draining. His father knew he was once again in his kingdom and was playing with him; making him sick. Although he was getting weaker with each passing hour he was there, the Warlock refused to give in. He traveled alongside his companions and fought with them. He watched as Jace was consumed with Heavenly fire, wanted to gag (was exceedingly jealous) whenever Jace and Clary flirted, and learned of the alternative history of Jonathan Shadowhunter. When they finally arrived at the cell that held their family, he nearly wept in relief and anger.

With the door wide open the group gasped at the sight before them. Raphael laid on the ground unmoving, while Alec hung from the ceiling bruised and bleeding. The man’s head hung chin resting on his chest while his hands her chained to the ceiling and the tips of his boots barely grazing the floor. Jace was the first to step forward, only for the larger man’s eyes to suddenly snap open and his long legs to kick out. Jace staggered back into Maryse while holding his side.

“Jace?” Alec squinted trying to discern if his Parabatai was real or not. Magnus and Izzy made their way to Raphael knowing Jace and Maryse would take care of Alec.

“Yeah it’s me, buddy.” The blonde labored out. “By the Angel Alec, do you have steel on the bottom of your shoes?”

Hazel eyes widened, “Jace, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. I like where your head’s at.” He gave a wince when he smiled. Giving a small, tired smile Alec’s legs nearly gave out when they touched solid ground. He only didn’t drop because Maryse caught him. With relief and exhaustion, Alec wrapped his arms around his mom and for a minute relaxed into a hug.

While Alec was being released, Magnus and Izzy knelt beside Raphael's body. “Oh my sweet boy.” Magnus whispered stroking the Vampire’s cold cheek. Izzy was frozen next to him, staring at the knife protruding through the young looking man’s heart. “You did not deserve this. You did not deserve to die here.”

“I’m going to destroy Sebastian if it’s the last thing I do.” Izzy gritted out. “Him and his godforsaken Endarkened.”

“Keep that fire, you’re going to need it.” Closing Raphael’s eyes, Magnus wanted to take the man’s body with him but knew he couldn’t. Unclasping the necklace that always rested against his chest, he handed it to Izzy. “Take it.”

“But-“

“Take it and remember him.” Izzy nodded and put it on. Although the cross was something she would normally never wear, she vowed to keep it safe. Magnus squeezed Izzy’s shoulder before giving Raphael one final sad look and then walking over to Alec.

“Hello, Darling.” Magnus whispered in the younger man's ear as all the chaos inside him finally settling to something more bearable. He assisted on Alec’s other side relieving some of the weight from Maryse.

“Magnus.” Alec breathed leaning his head against his boyfriend’s. “Are you okay? How did they find you?”

Magnus winced as Jace replied, “Um, about that we didn’t have to.” The blonde looked at Magnus unsure who should tell him.

“I was… I was already back in our world. We apparently had just missed each other. I’ll tell you everything later, but for now we need to leave.” Magnus looked anywhere but Alec feeling guilty.

“Let met draw an Iratze on him and we can go.” Jace pulled out his stele.

“Hurry, either Sebastian or one of the Endarkened will be back soon.” Alec didn’t want to tell them it was because both found joy in beating the shit out of him. Doing everything in their power to try and make him cry out. Once he was at least able to mostly move on his own they left the cell. Jace took point followed by Izzy, Alec and Magnus stayed close together in case Alec needed help, and Maryse took up the rear.

As they stalked through the corridors, Alec placed a hand on Magnus’s shoulder slightly tired. Leaning in Alec asked, “Are you alright?”

The Warlock’s glamoured eyes slid over to look into Alec’s hazel ones. A thin layer of perspiration already coating his forehead. “Yes, why?”

“You don’t look well.”

“We are in Edom.”

“I’m aware. Lorenzo was here longer than you and although his powers weren’t up to his normal levels he looked mostly fine. You don’t. What’s wrong?”

Magnus sighed, sometimes Alec was a little too observant for his own good. “It’s my father.” From the corner of his eye he could see his boyfriend’s face turn stoney. It almost made him smile. “This is his realm. His blood is my blood and he knows I’m here again… He’s making me sick. In a few more hours I’ll be useless.” He looked down ashamed.

“Magnus.” The name so soft that it caused the Warlock to look up. “You shouldn’t be here. I don’t want you sick on my account or to fall into your father’s hands. I would have found a way back.”

Magnus opened his mouth to say something, but then frowned. “The walls are closing in.”

“Are you sicker than you thought? I mean-“

“No Alexander.” He shook his head. “I mean they’re literally closing in on us.”

The group stopped to look around. “Let’s go! How?” Jace started picking up the pace.

“Well it’s most likely Sebastian because I’m sure Asmodeus couldn’t give a moose’s last shit what happens to us, but Sebastian would. If he’s able to that means he’s able to manipulate this world which could only mean the portals are closing. Move faster.” Wrapping his arm around Alec’s waist, he tugged him along. Alec tried to keep up, but was finding it difficult due to being half starved, dehydrated, and the beatings.

The group tumbled out of corridor with Izzy and Jace barely keeping their balance and Alec and Magnus actually falling down. The Warlock grumbled about his boyfriend’s weight while Maryse stumbled over to kneel beside her son.

“Guys!” Simon cried running over to them with panic in his eyes.

“Ah, you’ve finally arrived. I was beginning to think you never would.” Everyone looked up to see Sebastian standing from a mangled throne. Izzy cocked her head upon seeing the other throne occupied by Clary. As Sebastian started talking about Clary agreeing to rule Edom with him and the world they came from would be safe, Magnus could feel his magic and health being drained. It was getting harder for him to focus and stay awake. By the time Sebastian started closing in on his rant on being awesome and ruling with his sister the Warlock found himself leaning against Alec. The Shadowhunter kept his eyes on the threat while keeping a protective arm around his boyfriend. 

Looking down in concern, Alec ran his fingers through Magnus’s hair. “You’re burning up. How are you doing?”

“Peachy.” He breathed out. “Who do you think is worse? My dad or Sebastian?”

“Honestly?” Hazel eyes looked off in the distance for a moment before commenting, “Sebastian’s a little shit, but Asmodeus is clearly toying with him and us. But I have to say, “He dropped his voice so only Magnus could hear him, “I’m pretty sure my mom could beat both of them. I’m pretty sure she could out ice your dad.”

Magnus ended up snorting causing Sebastian to pause and glare, “Am I boring you? What do you have to say to the class?”

“I lost interest before you started talking.” Magnus replied.

“Oh, then-“

“Sebastian.” Clary interrupted. “You promised not to harm any of them.”

Letting out a breath and slapping a faux pleasant smile back on his face, Sebastian looked her, “You’re right. Besides,” His dark eyes once more looked at the sickly Warlock, “He won’t last much longer. Better say good-bye to your lover, Shadowhunter. He doesn’t have much time left.” Alec growled something highly inappropriate under his breath but was ignored. “Now that the portals have basically closed and you are now permanent residents of Edom, kneel before your new king and queen.”

At first no one moved, but eventually Magnus pushed off Alec and took a knee. Anyone who looked hard enough could see how he did it out of defiance rather loyalty. Alec followed next mainly to support Magnus than anything else. Slowly but surely everyone in the room took a knee. With a grin, Sebastian announced, “And the paths between this world and ours is permanently closed. Welcome residents of Edom.” He turned to look at Clary whom stood only a few feet from him. “And you accept your position as Queen?”

“Yes.” She nodded. “You kept your promise, I’ll keep mine.” Magnus watched as she carefully accepted Sebastian’s hand. He started escorting her down the daises stairs but paused when she leaned in to whisper something. Between one slow blink and the next, Magnus had to shut his eyes as a bright light erupted from Sebastian. When the light dimmed, he watched in shock as Clary cried over her dying brother; all evil burned away thanks to the Heavenly fire.

“What happened?” He whispered, once again leaning almost all of his weight on Alec.

The Shadowhunter shook his head. “I don’t know, but it looked like Clary stabbed him with her sword. I don’t know how, but now Sebastian is Jonathan? And he’s dying.”

“We’re stuck here, you know. I’m sorry Alexander, I never meant for this to happen.”

Now Alec looked down at Magnus before bring his hand to the man’s chin and lifting it. “It’s not your fault, Magnus. It was never your fault.”

“But Asmo-“

“You have no control over him or the crazy residents of this realm.” He kissed him gently. The pair looked over to Izzy when she demanded an explanation. Scratching the back of his neck, Jace started explaining the plan he and Clary had come up with. At first Izzy, and to be honest Maryse and Simon while Magnus was too drained to care, was a little hurt that the pair thought they couldn’t trust them with their plan. But once Clary explained why they wanted to keep it only between them, Sebastian would have figured it out if too many of them knew, the trio conceded it was a good plan. 

“So now that he’s um dead, does that mean we can leave now?” Simon asked, really hoping it was that easy.

This time Magnus spoke, “No. He wasn’t lying when he said the pathways out of this realm were closed forever. There’s no way for us to leave Edom.”

“Seriously? You can’t perform a spell or something?”

Alec glared, “Does he look like he could perform a spell right now?”

“Even if I wasn’t dying,” Magnus felt Alec’s grip around him tighten. Pulling him closer to the man’s body. It was comforting. “I couldn’t.”

“There has to be some way.”

“Wait, you said us… that we couldn’t get out of here.” Clary looked at the Warlock.

“Clary.” Alec warned, but she paid him no mind.

“Your father could get us out of here, couldn’t he?”

“No.” Alec replied before Magnus could even voice anything.

“But he coul-“

“Do you even know who Magnus’s father is?”

“The ruler of Edom.”

“Exactly. We are not summoning Asmodeus. I think we’ve done enough damage with summoning Greater demons.”

“We’ve killed two out of two so far.”

Hard hazel eyes bore into her. “Not without consequence. Besides they were in our world, this is his realm and he’s the most powerful Prince of Hell in existence. Do you really think we stand a chance?”

“Sebastian was-“ Simon tried to point out, but was cut off.

“He was a pawn.” Magnus pointed out.

“How did you get out last time?” Clary crossed her arms. “You came here and managed to return. How?”

Magnus winced, avoiding looking at them especially Alec. “It doesn’t matter.”

“It could make all the difference. You got out once, you could do it again.”

“No I can’t. First off the pathways weren’t closed, secondly… nothing good comes from talking to my father.”

“Magnus-“

“A demon deal is nothing to play around with Clary. It was one thing to make one when it was only me, but I won’t gamble with your lives. Asmodeus doesn’t play fair.”

“I don’t think you have the right to make that decision for us.”

Magnus swore in a language not even Alec knew. He looked to Maryse, “Please back me up.”

She looked down as she shifted. “I don’t know if I can. I understand what you are saying and it has been drilled into me to never make a demon deal, but…” She let out a breath. “Either way we are going to die.”

“Is there no way for me to convince you otherwise?” He wanted to save them, keep them safe but knew how suborn they could be.

“Let’s take a vote, whichever side wins is what we’ll do.” Clary nodded.

While everyone nodded, Alec leaned down to whisper, “You know you don’t have to do it right?” He brushed Magnus’s damp hair out of the man’s face.

“I will do it if summoning wins.”

“All against summoning Asmodeus raise your hand.” Clary stated and watched as Alec and Magnus raised their hands.

“Mom?” Alec asked softly.

“I’m sorry, Alec. I’ll do almost anything to get my children home.” Sad eyes looked at her oldest as she raised her hand to summon the demon.

With a sigh of defeat, Magnus started pushing up off the ground. With Alec’s help, the Warlock stood up and then folded his hands to pray to his father. The Shadowhunters watched with wide eyes as Magnus summoned his father to them. He was barely finished when a voice like nails on a chalk board and grinding steel spoke to them; taunted them. The man that stepped out of the shadows was as handsome as he was terrifying. The group found themselves taking a step back to keep distance between them and the demon. Only Magnus and by default Alec didn’t move even though the Shadowhunter had wanted to. 

Father and son exchanged words. The glee in Asmodeus’s face upon seeing his son sooner than he ever thought caused stomachs to turn. It was painful to watch the exchange. The conversation didn’t last long both knowing exactly what the price of admission would be. “Wait.” Alec demanded. “What does he want?” He looked at Magnus. “What is the price of us going home?”

“He wants my immortality.” Tiredness and hopelessness coloring the Warlock’s voice.

Alec’s eyebrows furrowed. By the way Magnus was speaking the prospect of losing his immortality went beyond not wanting to lose it. The pair had never really talked about it. Their relationship still a little too new to delve into that chasm, but it was more than just his immortality at stake. What could go wrong? What wasn’t Magnus saying?

“Okay I’m going to ask the probably obvious question.” Simon spoke up. “What’s wrong with him taking your immortality?”

“Him has a name thank you.” Asmodeus commented as he looked over his sharp nails.

“Sorry,” The young man bowed a little before looking back to Magnus and pointing at the Greater Demon. “What’s so bad about douche canoe taking your immortality?”

“Simon!” Izzy cried looking at Asmodeus in fear.

Everyone was taken back when the demon started chuckling, “I like him. You’ve got balls kid. What he’s not saying is that once he freely gives me his immortality all of his very long short life will catch up to him.”

“I won’t survive the process. All four hundred years catching up to me at once? Even moisturizing daily won’t help me.” Magnus finished.

“No.” Alec glared at the demon. “Absolutely not. Don’t agree, we’ll figure out another way.”

“Another way?” Asmodeus laughed loudly this time, causing most of the mortals to cover their years. “Lilith’s precious son made sure there was no way in or out of my beautiful realm. Only a select few have the ability to and sadly not even my powerful dying son is able to do it even if he was at full capacity.” He rolled his eyes. “Nor you son and daughter of Ithruiel. You may have more Angelic power in you than the standard Nephilim, but you aren’t as powerful as me or the Princess of this realm.”

“We killed her didn’t we?” Izzy snarled.

“Good on you, but you can hardly say you killed her. You may have scattered her to the void but she’ll be back and once again have a place in this realm. Now hurry up, I’ve grown bored.”

“Magnus, don’t.” Alec urged.

Raising his hand, he touched his beloved’s face. “I’ve lived a long time, Alexander. Although it doesn’t feel like enough, I have to.”

“But we’ve barely-“ He cut himself off unable to voice his thoughts. His heart hurting too much.

“I can’t let this opportunity to get everyone home, you home, and safe pass by.”

“I’m staying with you.”

“Oh my Alexander, you can’t. You have to go home. You have to go back to the world.”

Alec leaned forward to rest his head against Magnus. “I don’t want the world. I want you.”

As Magnus and Alec’s hearts broke, Asmodeus watched hungrily. The love and pain the two were feeling were feeding him better than he had in a while. But neither paid the slightest bit of attention to the demon trying to tear them apart. “I’m sorry, but there won’t be any me left. He’ll take my life force and my body will turn to dust. No body is meant to last four hundred years without magic. I’m sorry. I have to do this and you must return to protect the world.”

“No.” Izzy snapped. “I’m not letting you give up your life so we can go home without you.” The group nodded and even stated they’d rather stay and find another way than let him sacrifice himself. Their voices bounced off the crumbling walls enforcing how much the group disagreed with their price of freedom. 

Asmodeus watched on bemused. “My, my. Look at them defend you my son. See how much they love and try to protect you. Who would have thought! Don’t worry, when you die upon your grave stone I will make sure to put: Magnus Bane, most beloved of Nephilim. Now I’m bored and have better things to do. Ready, son?” He held out his hand to Magnus while Alec tightened his grip.

“Yes, I’m-“

“I volunteer as tribute!” Everyone, including Asmodeus turned to stare at Simon. “I mean, I am willing or whatever.”

“Simon-“ Clary began.

“You?” Asmodeus cackled. “And why would I accept you?”

“Well, I’m immortal just like Magnus.”

“And why would you ‘volunteer as tribute?’ For a man who’s heir to my kingdom”

“Because Magnus is my friend and I’m also immortal and never wanted to be. I was quite happy being a mundane and being a vampire is only really caused me problems. Also, unlike Magnus I’ve only lived 19 years, even if you take my immortality away I’m still gunna live probably a good 15 years if I keep hanging out with these guys.” And thus the negotiations for immortality began. Similar to when Magnus said he would give up his life, everyone tried to dissuade Simon from accepting. In the end Simon willingly agreed to the loss of his immortality and Asmodeus greedily took it. However, because Asmodeus is a dick, he took more than was originally offered. When the Shadowhunters and Magnus tumbled back into Alicante, Simon was nowhere to be found.

From where Magnus half laid, he could see the distraught faces of Clary and Izzy looking around uselessly. The Warlock already knew that the boy was back in New York with his mom and sister not remembering anything that had transpired over the last few months. As promised, he was mundane once more with the sad bonus of not remembering anything. Not even his lifelong best friend.

A groan to his right brought Magnus out of his guilt. He looked over to see Alec struggling to sit up. In the light of Alicante anyone could tell that Edom hadn’t been kind to the man. Although he had only been gone about a week or so, he had lost some weight and was quite dehydrated. Even though Jace had applied the Iratze, it wasn’t able to heal him fully. A light yellow green bruise colored part of his right jaw and Magnus could only imagine what his torso looked like. He reached out for Alec’s hand seeking comfort as much as trying to give some.

Alec was only able to smile at his boyfriend before Shadowhunters started swooping down to help and find out what happened. It wasn’t long before the members that had gone to Edom were brought to the Basilias and quarantined. When cleared of injury, Izzy and Jace paced the hospital room while Clary had her head in her hands, Maryse sat by Alec’s bed, Alec slept with an IV in his arm to hydrate him and bring up his electrolytes, and Magnus recovered in his own bed from being in his father’s realm. It was a long day of questioning and Clary demanding answers about a young man no one really remembered. Luke had been given the job of informing the New York hive of what happened to Raphael and also checking in on Simon. Lorenzo did what he could before bowing out and letting Cat take over. 

That night when everyone was asleep, finally allowing their bodies to recover from the draining environment of Edom, Magnus slipped out of bed and looked down at Alec. He was stuck between wanting to slide in next to him and letting him sleep. The choice was made for him when the younger man moved over and turned down the covers for him. With a soft smile, Magnus slid in and carefully settled with his head on Alec’s chest. Not caring that it was slightly painful to do so, Alec wrapped his arms around his Warlock locking him in place. The pair laid together having no desire to move and embracing being in each other’s presence once more. “I’m sorry.” Alec whispered.

Confused, Magnus looked up, “For what?” Honestly, he couldn’t think of a single thing Alec had to be sorry about.

“I wasn’t here when you returned. I promised you I would.”

Magnus wanted to laugh. Of course after everything, Alec thought he’d let Magnus down. “Oh you silly Nephilim.” He brought his hand up to stroke Alec’s cheek. “It was hardly your fault. Unless you planned to be kidnapped.”

“Well no.”

“Then not your fault… And you stayed to find me. I don’t know anyone who would have done that for me.”

“Cat would. Ragnor probably. Raphael was quick to stay and look.”

Magnus hummed. “Perhaps, but definitely no past lovers would have. Thank you.” He gave his boyfriend a peck on the corner of his lips. “Would you really have stayed in Edom with me?” His heart started beating faster slightly afraid of the answer even though he knew what Alec’s reply would be.

“Of course. I would never leave you alone.”

“But your family? Your duty to protect the world…”

“Magnus, I told you once that I didn’t think I could live without you and I can’t. I love my family and I take my duty seriously, but I’m in love with you. I could never abandon you.”

“You don’t play fair, Alexander.” The older man watery muttered into Alec’s shoulder. He felt a kiss on the top of his head causing his heart to melt even more. There really was no going back. He basked in the love he was freely given for a little while before softly asking, “Alexander, may I ask you a question?” When he felt Alec nod he hesitantly asked, “What happened to Raphael?”

Alec tensed at the question and didn’t reply right away. The memory playing in his head hurt him more than the physical injuries he had before being healed. “We’d been captured for a while. I don’t know how long, but Raphael was starving. They’d chained him to the wall while I was hung from the ceiling.” He felt Magnus stroke his arm comfortingly. “Sometime before you showed up, Sebastian and his goonies came in and offered him a little blood, something to give him a taste but not completely feed him. I knew he was desperate. He’s strong, but no vampire can go long without going feral. Sebastian kept him just sane enough that he would still be useful.

“After… beating me,” Alec felt Magnus tense and he kissed the top of his boyfriends head to sooth him. The man relaxed a little, but still held some anger. “Sebastian turned to Raphael and made him a deal. He would let him go if he joined him. Raphael agreed. I was angry at him, but a part of me understood why he would. I couldn’t imagine what he was going through. But still, how could he agree to be on the side of the man that was harming his friends and him? I tried to voice my opinion but was quickly shut up. They talked for a bit and… Sebastian wanted him to show his loyalty. He said it wouldn’t take much, all he had to do was kill me.” Magnus gasped and tried to pull away to look at him. Alec’s hold on the man was strong and kept him close while he closed his eyes and finished the story. 

“Raphael tried to talk Sebastian out of it since I would probably die there anyway. It didn’t look like anyone was coming for us and the Clave definitely wouldn’t try. We didn’t know where you were and the other Downworlders probably wouldn’t risk their lives for expendables.”

“You’re not expandable.” 

“Not to you or my family, but I am a soldier. In war soldiers die all the time and we were at war with Sebastian. They wouldn’t send anyone to try and save us while they were expecting a battle with Sebastian. They needed all the soldiers they could get. Someone from his hive may think about it, but it was realistically unlikely. Although I will admit we probably should have taken into account Izzy, Jace, Clary, and Simon because they always do what they think is right. Anyway, Raphael tried to get out of it but Sebastian told him he either killed me or he wasn’t going to leave the cell and would starve.

“I thought he was going to do it.” Alec whispered. “I think he thought about it. The prospect of going slowly insane from blood lust sounds awful. I’ve seen what can happen and I wouldn’t wish it on anyone… In the end he told Sebastian he wouldn’t do it.” He remembered how Raphael looked defiantly at the insane man and told him no. That he couldn’t harm a man he respected for trying to bring the Downworld and Clave together, but also the man his best friend was in love with. He could never betray Magnus like that. “Sebastian made a face and told him that he would never see his Hive again. Before either Raphael or I knew what had happened, Sebastian stabbed him with the knife that was meant for me… I’m sorry I couldn’t save him. I told him to go back with Luke and Lorenzo, but he wouldn’t.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Alexander.” Magnus could hear the guilt in Alec’s voice.

“Just like Simon isn’t yours?”

“Touche.” Upon Alec yawning, Magnus settled down. “Aku cinta kamu.” He whispered as he closed his eyes.

“I love you too.” Alec whispered back as he tried to snuggle closer to his boyfriend. For now they could fall asleep knowing the other was safe and sound. In the mourning they could mourn those lost and try to pick up the pieces Sebastian had scattered to the ground. But for now it could be just them and it was good.


End file.
